Underneath Your Clothes
by blackened raven wings
Summary: Will and Elizabeth get into a spot of trouble one morning...My very first smut EVER! don't laugh at me!


Elizabeth Swann snuggled in closer to the arms of her soon-to-be husband, William Turner. The sun was high in the sky, and a slight breeze was gently blowing the curtains of Elizabeth's balcony windows, which were ajar from the night before, when Will had snuck up to see his love.

Sloth-like, she opened her eyes, and looked up to see his stubble covered face, peaceful and at rest. With the tip of her index finger, she lightly traced her fingertip around his full lips, enjoying their softness. Suddenly, his lips opened and he lightly bit her fingers, bringing his rough hand up to hold her delicate one in place while he sucked and nibbled on her fingers with blunt teeth. His dark eyes watched her eyes fill with want, and he brought her to him, kissing her with vehemence on her pouted lips.

Their breathing had become heavier, and her hands had begun to trace his scars while his explored her long and lean body. He rolled over, so that he was on top of her soft body while his untamed hair fell to tickle her face. She pulled him down to her for a breathe taking kiss when suddenly-

"Elizabeth? Are you awake in there?" Governor Swann had decided that at half past 10, his daughter had had quiet enough time to prepare for the outing her had remaindered her of the night before. They were to take a look around the area of Port Royal that would be done soon, and then to surprise his almost-son-in-law, Will Turner.

Panicking, Will jumped from the bed and started desperately looking for his trousers. While he looked for his trousers, Elizabeth looked for her nightdress.

"You should be ready soon for the outing. We must hurry if you hope to see William afterwards."

Will, who was in the middle of putting on his pants, looked at Elizabeth, who had stopped searching for her night wear and was now looking in haste for her dress which she was to wear today. She looked towards him and smiled and he gave her his heart melting smile in return. When her father knocked again, he hastened with his pants, and Elizabeth, not having time to put on anything but the dress, slipped on the huge hooped dress.

"Well, I'm coming in, I do hope you are decent." With that, Governor Swann turned and pushed on the knob to his daughter's bedroom door.

Will looked up in shock and dove under the bed just as the Governor came into full view. Hidden under the bed, he could hear but not see.

"Yes father, I am nearly ready, I'm just looking for my shoes. They seem to have disappeared. I'll be downstairs in a minute's time." Elizabeth was anxious for him to leave. Will was under the bed in nothing but pants. That would not bid well if her father should happen to see him.

"Well here, let me help you. I'll check the bed, you check the closets!" The elder Swann made his way to the bed and started to lean over when Elizabeth protested.

"NO! Um, I have already checked there. Why don't you check the closet, and I'll check over here by the nightstand?" She silently pleaded that he would agree, and her pleas were answered when he shrugged and walked towards the closet.

She heard Will breathe a sigh of relief, and leaned over to fake checking by the night table. After 15 minutes of searching for Elizabeth's "lost shoes", which had been under the nightstand the night before, but were not missing. Then, to Elizabeth's horror, her father made a suggestion.

"Why don't I check under the bed once more. Checking twice never hurt anyone!" Panicked and with no way to stop him, Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over and motioned Will to her. Lifting up her skirts, Will climbed under and sat, perfectly still.

As Elizabeth and her father conversed about where the lost shoes could be, and Elizabeth tried to convince her father that she could look on her own, Will noticed that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the dress. With a wicked grin, he debated about whether he should. Then, with his reasonable self losing the battle to his lustful self, he began to tease her inner thighs, tracing fingers up and down her thighs and trailing kisses all over, with no pattern or sense to the trails. He heard her gasp above him, and give some excuse to her father about being tired and expertly turning her gasp to a yawn.

He started to tease her, dancing his fingers over her most sensitive area, teasing her with the lightest pressure possible. Then, with a smirk, he leaned his head up and kissed her, then nibbled and licked her all over, holding her shaking thighs to leave way for his head. He could sense her need for more pressure, and so he gave it to her.

He added more pressure with his tongue, and moved one hand from her thigh, and sliding to digits into her most secret area. He felt her knees buckle, lowering herself and adding to the pressure. He smiled into her wet center, and continued his ministrations, using all the tricks that made her moan and scream for him when they were in the back of his smithy, with no one around to hear or disturb them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she gave into her orgasm, with her muscles clenching around his tongue, spilling her juices that were only for him.


End file.
